Currently available loose powder containers include a housing portion which serves as a cup or reservoir for the loose powder. A perforated plate is disposed over the opening of the reservoir and then a top or cover is provided to enclose both the housing and the perforated plate. The perforated plate allows the consumer to sprinkle the powder from the reservoir onto their hands in controlled amounts. Once in their hands, the consumer can then apply the product to their face.
Certain customers, however, prefer to apply the loose powder to their face with a brush, therefore, loose powder containers are also typically sold with a brush. To provide a larger opening with which to facilitate easy application of the powder with a brush, the consumer often removes and discards the sifter from the loose powder container. When the consumer discards the sifter, the consumer can no longer dispense the powder from the container other than with a brush, thereby eliminating the option of controlled dispensing through a sifter.
Thus, an improved container for loose powder is needed. Preferably, the container should be provided with a means for controlled dispensing of the powder through a sifter as well as an opening sufficient in size for application of the powder with a brush.
The present invention provides an insert for loose powder containers which allows the consumer the option of either dispensing the powder through a perforated plate or sifter, or through an opening of sufficient diameter to accommodate a brush without the consumer having to remove and discard the insert itself.